Technique d'approche
by JesseLelfe
Summary: Un Heero timide , un Duo qui veut féter Halloween entre amis et des coups un peu foireux ...  excusez moi , je ne sais toujours pas résumer une fic ...


Titre : Halloween

Auteur : JesseLelfe

Genre : Humour/Romance

Commentaire : Y en a marre d'avoir un cerveau format attrappe-idées de fics !!!

Tout ça c'est la faute de Barton . Je le maudis jusqu'à la 13ème génération , lui et sa stupidité de pari complètement débile ! Vous me direz , de toute façon , si ses penchants en matière de partenaires ne changent pas , il risque pas d'avoir de descendance …

Quoi ?! Qui est Barton ?! Ralala , c'est vrai , je parle tout seul mais je ne me présente même pas … Je m'appelle Heero Yuy . Oui , pour ceux et celles qui vont me poser la question d'ici moins de 5 minutes, c'est japonais . Je suis japonais par mon père _cet enfoiré , quand il a su que ma mère était enceinte , il s'est cassé sans demander son reste …_ et français par ma mère que j'adore , même si elle est un peu surprotectrice . J'ai 17 ans à la fin de l'année et je suis en 1ère L au lycée du quartier . Pourquoi je précise pas le numéro ? Parce qu'il n'y a qu'une seule classe de L , et vu ce qu'elle contient , elle va pas faire long feu . Je me rappelle encore de hier , où j'ai surpris Nymphonia – pardon , Réléna en train de regarder des magazines sous la table pendant que le prof d'Histoire débitait son baratin absolument ininteressant d'une voix monocorde que même moi je suis obligé d'aller boire un café à la pause entre les deux heures qu'on a le lundi de 8h à 10h sous peine de pioncer sur mon cahier . Enfin , on parlait de moi . Donc, 1m75 _ben ouais , j'ai pas été atteint par les gènes asiatiques sur ce domaine là …_ , les yeux bleus _de ma mère_ et les cheveux noirs et absolument incoiffables _de mon père_ . Il paraît que j'ai un caractère difficile _c'est pas il paraît , c'est une affirmation_ et d'après Barton y aurait pas mal de gens qui se retourneraient sur mon passage , autant hommes que femmes _le pire, c'est qu'il ne s'en rend même pas_ _compte ..._ Depuis mon entrée au lycée , je suis devenu ami avec Trowa Barton , lui aussi littéraire de son état . C'est un type à l'air assez louche , à peu près 1m75 aussi , avec des cheveux chatain coiffés en une grande mèche qui lui cache l'œil droit _je ne pense pas que ça ai été un jour à la mode , enfin bon …_ Son œil gauche est vert _j'ai jamais vu son œil droit , je peux pas vous dire comment il est …_ . Il passait l'an dernier le plus clair de son temps à pioncer au fond de la classe , se cachant derrière sa mèche . Il est légitime que vous demandiez ce qu'il en est maintenant . Eh bien depuis cette année , comme tous les littéraires de ce lycée sont regroupés dans cette classe , on s'est retrouvé avec un petit blond qui a tout de suite fait craquer Trowa , du coup au lieu de pioncer en cours , ben maintenant il matte . Et comme depuis quelques semaines je me suis découvert une passion sans bornes pour mon voisin de devant , ben je lui fait concurrence . Oui , parce que comme on est la seule classe de littéraires, les profs , surement par peur qu'on soit atteints de la même connerie infinie que les scientifiques & co , nous ont assigné une salle de classe rien que pour nous , donc on ne change pas de place , sauf pour les cours spécifiques comme les TP de Physique-Chimie _dont je me passerais bien_ et autres .

Nous parlions donc de ce #x$ de pari . C'était il y a quelques minutes , en cours de maths , je m'ennuyais _j'aime pas les maths_ alors j'étais en pleine scéance de mattage . Sauf qu'à un moment , le prof _cet imbécile_ a envoyé le fantasme de Trowa chercher je-ne-sais-quoi , ce qui a obligé ce dernier à sortir de la classe et donc du champ de vision de Trowa . Du coup , son attention s'est reportée sur moi , et il m'a pris en flagrant délit de mattage . Alors il a commencé à se moquer , et il m'a dit :

« Trowa :Tu veux que je t'aide ?

Heero :De quoi ? Non mais ça va pas bien ?!

Trowa :J'ai une idée , je vais aller le voir à la récré pour lui parler de toi

Heero :Ah non , chuis assez grand pour parler de moi tout seul !

Trowa :T'es même pas cap' d'aller de voir !

Heero :Si !

Trowa :Ok , dans ce cas , t'as qu'à lui demander ce qu'il fait pour Halloween , c'est dans une semaine, et je te préviens , je viens avec toi vérifier que tu accomplie bien ta part du pari .

Heero :Et qu'es ce que j'y gagne ?

Trowa :T'y gagne que si tu lui parle , t'as plus de chances de t'entendre avec lui , donc plus d'éspoir de pouvoir un jour sortir avec lui

Heero :Et si je le fais pas ?

Trowa :Alors j'irais crier sur tous les toits du lycée que tu veux sortir avec lui et que tu l'aime

Heero :Maiiis !!!

Trowa :C'est toi qui vois …

Heero :Putain , tu fais chier !

Trowa :Je prends ça pour un oui

DRIIING !

Heero :Allez , maintenant il est temps de passer à l'action

Trowa :Hn . Te déteste

Heero :Je te le rappellerais quand tu sortiras avec lui … »

On est donc sortis de cours , et j'ai couru me réfugier dans les toilettes où je suis en ce moment , pour faire le point et essayer de me dégager dans encombres de ce plan foireux . J'entends Trowa _ben oui , il m'a suivi_ qui s'impatiente dehors . Je me décide à sortir , lentement , comme si ça allait retarder l'échéance . On se dirige vers la cours où plusieurs centaines de lycéens bavassent en attendant la sonnerie qui leur annoncerait le recommencement des souffrances – euh , des cours . Soudain , trowa attrappe ma main et se dirige vers un point préci . Sans doute a-t-il repéré la ''cible'' . Mon destin est scélé , je ne peux plus reculer . J'ai oublié de faire mon testament …

« Trowa : bonjour tout le monde !

Le blond que matte Trowa : Salut Trowa ! tu nous amène un nouveau ?

Trowa : Oui Quatre , je vous amène Heero , tu sais , le mec dont je te parle tout le temps …

Quatre : Cool , j'espère qu'on va bien s'entendre . Enchanté Heero , je m'appelle Quatre . Voici Wu fei ( il désigne un chinois en train de faire les beaux yeux à une fille ) , Hilde ( il désigne la fille qui se fait draguer par le dénommé Wu fei ) et Duo ( il désigne mon voisin de devant en cours ) . Les mecs , et la fille , je vous présente Heero .

Duo : Eh , tu serais pas derrière moi en cours toi ?

Heero : Euh … Si , pourquoi ?

Duo : Non , comme ça . Il me semblait bien t'avoir déjà vu quelque part , maintenant je sais où : au tableau

Heero : Je sais pas comment je suis sensé le prendre … --°

Quatre : Tu es sensé comprendre que tu fais partie des quelques privilégiés pour lesquels Duo émerge de ses pages de Sudoku qu'il planque entre ses pages de cahiers , cas Duo préfère largement matter de belles fesses plutot que de se casser la tête à réussir son pari de remplir 99 pages de Sudokus avant la fin de l'année

Heero : Oo …

Trowa : Heero gère mal ses émotions

Duo : Muhahaha !

Trowa : Oo

Quatre : Cherche pas , c'est nerveux . Duo est tout le temps comme ça , il ne faut pas s'inquiéter pour sa santé mentale , il est juste un peu frappé du bulbe

Duo : Moi aussi Cat , je t'aime beaucoup

Quatre : Désolé chouchou , mais t'es pas mon genre …

Duo & Quatre : Muhahaha !

Trowa : Bon , on va vous laisser , il faut que j'aille chercher Réléna , elle est la seule à savoir où es ce que j'ai cours de grec .

Heero : Oui , et moi , ben … Je vais aller en anglais , tiens … »

C'est comme ça que nous avons lachement largué les deux fous furieux , qui malheureusement font partie de ma classe eux aussi . J'ai donc passé une heure entière à voir l'espèce de BcBg complètement débile qui me sert de voisin de devant se marrer en faisant des signes très discrets _même une taupe à l'autre bout du lycée les verraient …_ C'était vraiment pathétique , surtout le moment où il était tellement mort de rire qu'il s'est cassé la figure on sait pas comment _il a surtout senti un pied étranger sous sa chaise …_ . Du coup de prof , qui n'avait rien capté , se retourne et le regarde comme si c'était un extraterrestre _ça doit pas être si loin de la réalité d'ailleurs …_Alors , pour passer le temps , je réfléchis à ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure en récré , tout en matant ses fesses , mais ça on ne le précisera pas …

Tout le monde se demande pourquoi , tout à l'heure , je n'ai pas profité d'avoir BcBg en face de moi pour accomplir mon pari avant que Trowa n'en fasse des siennes . Eh bien , c'est qu'il fallait d'abord faire une tentative d'approche _de ses fesses , mais ça il ne le précisera pas … _Toujours est il que maintenant , c'est à moi de jouer . Ce midi , avec un peu de chance ( et beaucoup de courage ) , j'arriverais à manger avec lui et ses potes , et si je réussis à amener ce sujet dans la conversation , je n'aurais qu'à cueillir le fruit de mon labeur . Admirez la métaphore … je suis un boss _très modeste , avec ça …_

J'attends donc avec toute la patience dont je dispose _et c'est **dur** , avec le BcBg qui joue les cons devant moi_ ( sans sous entendu pervers , merci ) que l'heure se termine . Enfin , la cloche _non , pas Réléchose_ sonne .

Je range rapidement mon sac tout en faisant style de rien , puis m'approche et demande à Quatre :

« Heero : Quatre , je peux manger avec vous ce midi ?

Quatre : Pas de problème , on passe prendre chouchou et on va à la cantine

Heero : Chouchou ?

Duo : C'est le nom de code se son nouveau petit ami depuis 1 semaine . il veut toujours pas me dire qui c'est .

Heero : En même temps , je vois pas en quoi ça te regarde

Duo : …

Hilde : Eh , y a Réléna qui mange avec nous aujourd'hui !

Heero : Oh nooon …

Duo : Quoi , tu l'aime pas ?

Heero : Elle est un peu trop collante à mon gout

Duo : Normal , en même temps elle est à fond sur toi depuis le début de l'année …

Heero : Comment tu sais ça ?

Duo : Elle est dans notre classe , tout le monde est au courant de ses sentiments pour toi en 1èreL , et même dans les autres classes si tu veux mon avis !

Réléna : HEEROOOOOOOOOOO !

Heero : Et meeerde …

Quatre : ( se retient de rire ) allez , on y va les momes , chouchou est arrivé

Trowa : Heero , t'as un truc rose collé à ton bras

Heero : Je sais , merci de me le rappeler Trowa . Au fait , toi aussi tu mange avec nous ?

Trowa : Je veux vérifier que tu tiens bien ton pari

Heero : Te déteste

Après ¾ heure d'attente ( collé contre Duo pour ma part ) nous entrons dans la cantine . Il faut à Quatre encore plus d'¼ d'heure pour nous dénicher une table où tenir à 7 , parce que le self était littéralement plein à craquer de monde , y en avait de partout , ça ne m'aurait limite pas étonné qu'il y ait des gens qui marchent au plafond …

Finalement installés , nous commençons le repas dans un silence religieux ( les rires de Duo et Quatre qui n'ont toujours pas fini de se marrer , la déclaration d'amour de Réléna que je n'écoute même pas , le bécotage de Hilde et Wu fei , et Trowa qui rumine ses haricots verts ) . Puis une discution commence enfin :

Duo : Au fait , vous faites quoi pendant les vacs ?

Trowa : Je regarde la télé

Quatre : Je fais mes devs

Hilde : Je pionce

Heero : Hn

Duo : Traduction steuplé

Heero : Rien

Duo : Ben c'est génial , ça vous dirait qu'on fête Halloween tous ensemble ?

Quatre : Je te rappelle que l'an dernier , pour Halloween , t'avais fait un pari stupide avec Hilde et tu t'étais retrouvé en tenue de petit lapin rose …

Duo : Je pouvais pas prévoir que ce serait Réléna qui choisirait la couleur …

Trowa : Je te verrais bien en petit lapin vert , Quatre …

Quatre : Je t'interdis même d'y penser !

Duo : Quatre , tu vas rendre jaloux ton homme à parler comme ça à Trowa …

Quatre : Je te zutte

Duo : Oui , moi aussi chouchou

Heero : D'abord , qu'es ce que tu entends par fêter Halloween ?

Duo : Ben se déguiser , aller chercher des bonbons et finir la soirée soit chez moi à faire la fête, soit en boite !

Heero : Alors tu m'oublie tout de suite , j'ai pas de déguisement

Trowa : Heero …

Duo : Pas grave , je t'en prêterais un , j'en ai plein dans un carton au grenier qui ne descend au salon qu'une fois par an !

Quatre : Ok , en gros , c'est plein de poussière

Duo : Je te verrais bien avec un costume de citrouille

Heero : Regard meurtrier .N'y pense même pas

Quatre : Et si on mangeait ?

Duo : Heu … Bonne idée …

C'est ainsi que le sujet fut provisoirement clos . Je me reconsentrais sur mon assiette , pour oublier mon envie irresistible d'étriper l'espèce de frappadingue qui avait osé emmettre l'idée de me voir en citrouille . Pourquoi pas en casserolle tant qu'on y est ? Ah non , c'est vrai qu'à Halloween ce ne sont pas les casserolles qui sont de sortie … Quoique , pour lancer sur les abrutis qui s'entrainent pour la Star Académie devant les portes en échange des bonbons qu'on leur offre …

Le sujet ne revint dans la conversation que lorque nous avons quitté la cantine :

Duo : Mais Heechan , pourquoi tu veux pas te déguiser en cirtouille ?

Heero : Tu veux savoir pourquoi je veux pas me déguiser en cirtouille ? Parce que c'est moche !

Duo : Maiiis c'était mon déguisement de quand j'avais 12 ans !

Heero : Il aurait été un peu petit pour moi tu crois pas ?

Duo : Ouais mais bon … On aurait pu l'agrandir , maman est très bonne couturière … Et tu l'aurais porté pour me faire plaisir …

Heero : Ma décision est irrévocable . De toute façon , le orange , ça me va pas tu tout au tein

Duo : C'est pas faux

Trowa : Pas grave ,on te trouvera autre chose , genre fantome , ça fera ressortir ton bronzage

Heero : Trowa ! Omae o korosu !

Trowa : Mais oui , je sais , tu ne sais pas comment me remercier d'avoir eu une aussi brillante idée …

Duo : T'auras qu'à passer vers 2h ou 3h le jour d'Halloween , qu'on aie le temps de te choisir un déguisement . Et puis s'il nous reste du temps on ira piéger le jardin pour récupérer tous les bonbons !!!

Heero : Duo

Duo : Oui ?

Heero : Tu es un goinfre machiavélique

Duo : Merci du compliment

Trowa : Il serait temps d'aller en cours

Quatre : Youpi , c'est parti !

Heero : Oo mais qu'es ce qu'il lui prend ?!

Duo : Il aime matter le prof de SVT , il le trouve sexy , alors il est content qu'on y aille

Heero : Mais c'est un petit vieux le prof de SVT !

Trowa : L'information n'est pas tombée dans l'oreille d'un sourd …

Plus tard , en cours de SVT

Duo : (chuchote ) Dis , t'aurais pas vu Trowa et Quatre ?

Heero : (chuchote ) Nan

Duo : (chuchote ) C'est bizzard qu'ils aient disparu si soudainement …

Heero : (chuchote ) C'est surment un coup monté des profs …

Duo : (chuchote ) Exactement !

Heero : (chuchote ) Non mais je déconne Duo

Duo : (chuchote ) Mais pas moi !

Le prof : Messieurs Maxwell et Yuy , si vous pouvies vous consentrer sur le TP s'il vous plait, ça pourrait être utile …

Duo : (chuchote ) Ou alors c'est des extraterrestres qui les ont enlevés !

Heero : (chuchote ) Duooo …

Duo : (chuchote ) Ben quoi ?

Le prof : Si vous cherchez à avoir une punition , continuez comme ça !

Duo : Mais ouais , c'est ça , on lui dira …

Le prof : Bon , très bien , monsieur Maxwell , vous êtes renvoyé de mes cours jusqu'à la fin de cette journée ! Yuy , au lieu de foutre la pagaille dans mon cours , vous allez avec lui en salle de permanance jusqu'à 6h !

Heero : Bien monsieur

Un peu avant , dans les toilettes des hommes …

Quatre : Trowa , tu m'attends , je vais aux toilettes

Trowa : Ok

Quatre : Eh , mais qu'es ce que mhm …

_( Comme vous l'aurez compris , Trowa pousse Quatre dans les toilettes et lui donne de bons arguments de le matter lui et pas le prof de SVT )_

Un peu plus tard

Quatre : Faut qu'on retrourne en cours là

_Sur le trajet du retour , Trowa trouve que Quatre à l'air trop pensif et , croyant que Quatre se remémorait seulement la physionomie de leur prof de SVT , il le bloque contre un mur du couloir et lui fait comprendre à quel point il est jaloux ._

Au détour d'un couloir ,alors qu'on se rendait en vie scolaire , Duo et moi on tombe sur deux animaux en chaleur en train de bouillir furieusement :

Duo : Quatre ! Trowa ! On vous croyait à jamais enlevés par les extraterrestres !

Heero : Bande de hentais , il y a des chambres pour faire ça !

Trowa : Vous voyez pas qu'on est occupés ?! Allez voir ailleurs , c'est interdit aux moins de 18 ans !

Heero : Ouais , on se tire

C'est ainsi que Duo et moi on s'est retrouvé à rester pendant 4 heures de suite en permanance à papoter avec le surveillant qui n'est autre que mon grand frère , et il m'a d'ailleurs assuré qu'il se débrouillerait pour court circuiter les lettres envoyées à nos parents consernant notre renvoi de cours .

Quelques jours plus tard , les vacances sont arrivées . Je n'ai ( malheureusement ) pas eu la chance d'oublier que je devait aller chez Duo pour Halloween grace , d'ailleurs , à ce dernier qui ne cessait de me le rappeler entre chaque cours , à croire que je n'ai pas de mémoire . En plus _pauvre de moi_ , Trowa a filé ( malencontreusement ) mon numéro à Quatre , lequel s'est empressé de le faire passer à Duo , du coup il ne se passe pas un jour depuis le début des vacances où je ne ressois pas un message de Duo me demandant de mes nouvelles et me rappelant qu'on doit se voit le 31 octobre vers 2h ou 3h .C'est à dire demain . J'ai demandé à ma mère si elle pouvait l'appeler pour moi et lui dire que j'avais choppé une quelquonque maladie contagieuse , mais ma mère , trop heureuse de pouvoir se débarrasser de moi un après midi pendant les vacances _mère indigne_ , a refusé catégoriquement , s'étonnant au passage que le numéro dont je lui parle soit celui d'une autre personne que Trowa . Elle est ensuite allée piailler pendant des lustres avec mon beau-père sur le fait que je commençais enfin à fréquenter des gens de mon age , et patati et patata …

Enfin bref , en gros je suis obligé d'y aller , et je n'ai aucun moyen d'y échapper . Mais qu'es ce que j'ai fait au monde pour devoir subir ça ?!

Le lendemain , 9h , chambre de Heero

Le jour fatidique est arrivé . Je me réveille à 9h précise _( réglé comme du papier à musique , le Heechan )_ . J'ouvre un œil , vois la date indiquée sur le cadran de mon réveil , et tout à coup j'ai une furieuse envie de me rendormir . J'veux pas y aller ! Bon , faut quand même que je me bouge même si c'est pas mon jour . Je me lève . En me dirigeant vers mon armoire , je cogne un objet non identifié qui se révèlera être une brosse à cheveux_ ( faut croire qu'il sait pas à quoi ça sert , vu où c'est )_ . J'ouvre mon armoire et en sort de quoi m'habiller . Après un tour à la salle de bain , je descend à 9h45 tapantes _( il passe sa vie dans la salle de bain ) _et vais prendre mon petit déjeuner . Ensuite , je remonte dans ma chambre et me met à réfléchir sur le problème du jour : comment éviter d'aller chez Duo ?

Le même jour , 12h30 , chambre de Heero

Je suis toujours en train de tourner en rond en me creusant le cerveau quand ma mère m'appelle à table . Je me rend alors à l'évidence : Je ne peux pas y couper . Mais si je ne peux pas y échapper , je peux au moins essayer d'arriver le plus tard possible . Déjà , je vais partir du principe que j'y vais pour 3h , et pas 2h , comme ça je gagne une heure de répit . Ensuite , j'ai qu'à dire que je me suis perdu … eh , mais maintenant que j'y pense , je sais pas où il habite ! Youpi ! La voilà , mon excuse ! Tiens , y a mon portable qui sonne …

« Mardi 31 octobre , 12h32 , message de Duo

Salut mon pote ! Désolé , j'avais oublié de te dire où je crèche . Tu vois le lycée ? Ben la rue transversale où y a la boulangerie ( celle où on est allés jeudi dernier ) , c'est la seule maison avec une pelouse bleu vif . Tu peux pas te tromper . et si tu trouve pas , ben le portail de la voisine il est orange et rose ( c'est Réléna ) . A tout à l'heure ! »

Là , je suis dé-gou-té . Je vais devoir y aller ! C'est pas juuuste ! Allez , on se reprend Heero , ça va aller . Et puis je tilte : il a Réléna comme voisine ?! Aaargh ! Ils veulent tous la mort , je le crois pas !

Au fait , pourquoi il dit que sa pelouse est bleu vif ? Il doit être daltonien …

Le même jour , 14h45 , chambre de Heero

Allez , il va falloir y aller . On est mo-ti-vés ! Purée , je sens que je vais involontairement me perdre , moi …

J'arrive devant le lycée . Bon . Maintenant , la rue transversale avec la boulangerie … Cool , j'y suis . A présent , on cherche une maison avec une pelouse bleu vif . Autant chercher un ''ç'' dans ''Surf'' , mais bon . Je me promène dans la rue , histoire de faire genre je cherche , et là , je passe devant une maison , je sais pas ce qu'ils foutent dans leur pelouse , mais elle est bleu pétant , le genre bleu comme le ciel en été en plein milieu de la journée ! Enfin bleu quoi . Je sonne en espérant que ce soit pas là . Pour passer le temps, parce que soit les habitants de cette baraque sont partis en vacances , soit ils sont sourds , soit ils ont pas envie d'ouvrir , soit ils sont super lents à arriver jusqu'à la porte , mais en tout cas je suis obligé de poirauter devant le portail , donc pour passer le temps , je regarde un peu les maisons d'à coté . Et devinez quoi : la maison à gauche de celle où je suis , le portail il est orange et rose ! J'ai comme un mauvais présentiment … Là , je tourne la tête vers la maison à laquelle j'ai sonné , juste à temps pour apercevoir un éclair chatain-vert-bleu avant de me retrouver parterre avec un truc non identifié dans les bras qui m'étouffe …

« Eh , tu sais ce qu'il te dit le truc non identifié ?! »

Ah , zut , j'ai pensé tout haut . Enfin , le truc s'avère être Duo en tee shirt vert et en jean bleu . Il m'aide à me relever et m'entraine dans sa chambre en me tirant par le bras . Lorsqu'on atteint l'antre de la bestiole , Duo ferme la porte puis se retourne vers moi avec un air sadique : Maman , au secours !

« On est partis pour un après midi d'essayage !

Heero :Oh non , pas ça …

Duo :Bah , je t'aiderais , si tu veux …

Heero :Heu … Nan , je préfère pas

Duo :Je vais pas te manger , je te rassure …

Heero :Oui mais non mais … enfin chuis capable de me débrouiller tout seul

Duo :Pas de problème . On commence par quoi ? La citrouille ?

Heero :Duo ! On avait dit non !

Duo :Bon , ok … Alors le mort vivant !

Heero :L'après midi va être long , je sens …

Duo :Mais non , on va bien s'amuser …

Heero :J'aime pas ton sourire quand tu dis ça … »

J'ai donc passé deux heures à faire des essayages complètement débiles pendant que mon fantasme se fendait bien la poire rien qu'en me voyant accoutré de tenues plus stupides les unes que les autres . Finalement , j'ai gentiment proposé qu'on arrête la déconne _( en fait il lui a carrément gueulé dessus … )_ . Notre choix s'est enfin arrété sur un déguisement de vampire . Duo m'a fait tout un baratin comme quoi ça m'allait trop bien , que ça accentuait mon coté ténébreux _il l'a rêvé le coté ténébreux à mon avis_ et que dans ce costume je ferais tomber qui je veux sous mon charme _ça c'est pas tombé dans l'oreille d'un sourd …_ Comme il était 5h , on est ensuite descendus gouter , car il faut savoir que Duo est un vrai ventre sur pattes . Après qu'il aie engouffré 5 tartines de confiture sous mes yeux effarés , on est remontés dans sa chambre attendre les autres , et pour se préparer aussi . On s'est mis en costume chacun dans notre coin et quand j'ai vu en quoi il était déguisé , je me suis cassé la tronche dans l'escalier tellement j'étais plié en deux de rire_ faut_ _dire qu'il m'a un peu poussé aussi …_ C'est ce moment qu'ont choisi les autres clowns pour débarquer . Alors moi qui étais déjà mort de rire devant un Duo déguisé en sorcière _je blague pas , il a osé_ , je pleurais carrément en voyant Quatre se baladant habillé comme un démon , avec même la queue fourchue et les cornes pointues , Réléna en chauve souris _eh oui , parce que l'intérieur des ailes de la chauve souris est rose …_ , j'ai reconnu Trowa sous son maquillage de loup-garou et le pire , c'était sans doute Wu fei , déguisé en ce qui semblait être un cadavre , mais un cadavre dans la force de l'age , parce que dès que Duo est apparu et a crié un ''qu'es ce qu'il est beau mon wuffyffy ce soir !'' , Wu fei s'est lancé à sa porsuite à travers toute la maison , renversant au passage ici un vase , là une table basse , dans la pièce à coté une pile de bouquins qui étaient en équilibre instable depuis plus d'un mois … Et moi , qui m'étais calmé dans mon fou rire , je me suis remis à me payer leur tête quand j'ai vu une créature de Frankenstein , se révélant être Hilde , qui partit à leur poursuite pour les empecher de faire plus de dégats , même si cela eût l'effet inverse .

Après 20 bonnes minutes de course poursuite , les trois gamins se sont arrêtés et il a été décidé de partir à la chasse aux bonbons .

Plus tard …

Ça faisait plus d'une heure qu'on sonnait à toutes les portes pour demander des bonbons _enfin je sais pas , j'ai pas ma montre , alors ça pouvait aussi bien faire cinq heures , j'en sais rien_ , et pendant tout ce temps , on a du supporter les deux imbéciles de service qui avaient décidé de faire leur dispute de ménage ce soir . Et je ne sais pas pour les autres , mais moi , on m'aurait donné un flingue en cet instant précis , j'aurais pas hésité une seconde à les descendre …

« Wu fei :Maxwell , si tu bouffe les bonbons au fur et à mesure qu'on nous les donne , ça servait à rien d'amener des sacs aussi grands !

Duo : Tu exagère , j'en ai pas mangé beaucoup !

Heero : Laisse le , tant qu'il mange , il ne piaille pas

Duo : Heero ! C'est méchant ça !

Heero : C'est fait pour .

Duo :Maiiis !

Quatre : Allez , on continue encore une demi heure et on rentre ok ?

Trowa : Ouais , on se fera une boom party improvisée …

Heero : Je suis pas d'accord

Trowa : Heerooo …

Heero : Je sais pas danser

Duo : Pas grave , je t'apprendrais à faire autre chose de beaucoup plus amusant qui se fait pendant ce genre de fêtes improvisées

Quatre : Duo … Tu vas quand même pas …

Duo : Si-si , Cat

Heero : Mais de quoi vous parlez ?!

Duo : Je t'expliquerais plus tard …

Heero : Me regarde pas avec ces yeux de pervers , tu me fais peur …--°

Duo : Tu diras plus ça après …

Heero : Oo Après quoi ?!

Duo : Bonjour madaaame ! Des bonbons ou un sort ?

La petite mémé : Oh , mais que voilà une jolie petite sorcière ! Je vais tout de suite vous chercher des bonbons !

Duo : Maiiis ! Je suis un homme !

Heero : Vu comment t'es déguisé , ça reste à prouver …

Duo : Heero ! Sois un peu patient ! Je m'occuperais de toi plus tard !

Heero : Je suis pas sur de comprendre là …

Duo : Bon, y a pas 36 solutions, je vais t'expliquer »

Et vous savez comment il m'a expliqué ? Il m'a plaqué contre le mur de la maison de la petite mémé , et avant que je puisse réagir , il m'a roulé la pelle de ma vie . Quatre , complètement abasourdi , n'a pas vu Trowa arriver par derrière et lui faire subir le même traitement . Quand aux autres , ben ils étaient en train de faire la conversation à la petite mémé sur les jeunes d'aujourd'hui qui sont vraiement sans gène à faire ça n'importe où n'importe quand , à se demander de quoi ils parlaient …

Duo , trop heureux de l'effet qu'il m'a fait , va ensuite sonner à la maison suivante , me laissant complètement paumé contre le mur . Le temps que je capte ce qui m'était arrivé , il était avec les autres déjà trois maisons plus loin . Je les rejoins , et lorsque j'arrive à leur niveau , un peu essoufflé , je lance un regard noir à Duo , lui faisant comprendre que sa blague ne me faisait pas rire .

Après encore une demi heure à faire les clowns dans les rues désertes , on est finalement rentré chez Duo :

« Trowa : Au fait , Duo , on peut savoir pourquoi ta pelouse elle est bleue ?

Quatre : Commence à se marrer

Duo : La ferme Quatre . Ça , ce sont les exploits de ma sœur . Après une expérience , elle a laissé un produit inconnu de sa composition sur la table . Mon père devait laisser l'angrais sur la table , et comme d'hab il a oublié . Ma mère a cru que pour une fois il y avait pensé , elle a mélangé le produit de ma sœur avec les graines pour l'herbe et elle a semé le tout . Et ça donne ça …

Heero : Tous des frappadingues dans cette famille …

Duo : Toi …

Heero : Quoi moi ? … Eh non , respecte la limite , 5 mètres minimum entre toi et moi , compris ?

Hilde : Ouais , ben votre dispute de couple , vous la ferez quand on sera partis , en attendant on distribue les bonbons .

Après avoir partagé les bonbons , Hilde , Wu fei et Réléna sont partis à coté où ils doivent passer la nuit . Trowa habitant non loin de là , Quatre et lui ne vont pas tarder à partir non plus . Duo me regarde bizzarement . J'aime pas ça …

Finalement , Trowa se barre , Quatre au bras , et me lance avant de fermer la porte : « Au fait, j'ai passé un coup de fil à ta mère avant de venir pour lui dire de ne pas s'inquiéter parce que comme on allait finir tard dans la nuit tu dormirais chez Duo ce soir . Amusez vous bien tous les deux ! »

…

Je vais le TUER ! Cet enfoiré ! Ce traitre ! Comment a-t-il osé faire ça ?! Je le DESESTE ! Il va me le payer ! Malheureusement , noyé dans ma haine envers Trowa , je n'ai pas vu arriver derrière moi Duo , qui a profité de mon inattention pour m'approcher doucement et me prendre dans ses bras . Il me glisse alors à l'oreille : « Il n'y a que nous à la maison . On va pouvoir s'amuser un peu … Et je vais en profiter pour te prouver que j'étais très sérieux tout à l'heure »

Mercredi 1 novembre , 9h

Je me réveille avec l'impression que mon oreiller est plus dur qu'à l'ordinaire . J'ouvre un œil, puis l'autre . Mon regard tombe sur la tapisserie mauve . Celle de ma chambre est verte . Il y a un problème … Je relève la tête et tombe nez à nez avec deux yeux violine qui me disent silencieusement à quel point leur propriétaire m'aime . Les souvenirs de la nuit dernière me reviennent lentement . Halloween … la chasse aux bonbons … le baiser … les autres qui partent … et puis … Duo .

Finalement , lorsqu'on est allés dans la cuisine , les parents de Duo n'ont fait aucun commentaire , ils m'ont juste invité à déjeuner avec eux comme si de rien n'était . Avec Duo , on est restés un moment dans sa chambre , à discuter . Après , je suis rentré chez moi passer le reste des vacances en paix , en attendant la rentrée qui promet d'être mouvementée . Réléna va être déçue d'apprendre que Duo a eu plus de succès qu'elle mais ça lui donnera l'occasion de revoir sa technique de drague … Et moi j'ai gagné un super petit ami , accessoirement des super potes et un lit où dormir si ma mère me fait trop chier à propos de ma ''normalisation en tant qu'ado'' , comme elle dit …

J'ai un peu raconté n'importe quoi là … Grosse goutte derrière la tête Mais c'est pas pour ça que vous êtes autorisés à taper l'auteur , elle y est pour rien si les neurones sont partis en vacances ( je sais que c'est pas le moment , mais j'y peux rien !!! )


End file.
